


The Two-Pronged Quest

by Fable



Series: Merlin [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Enchantment, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Quest, Treehouse Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fable/pseuds/Fable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Arthur and I set out to find a magical book called a Grimoire, it turns out that Arthur’s quests have always been two pronged—to find the lost item and an opportunity for—indulgence. This is good news for me.</p>
<p>There is a plot but it is unapologetically a vehicle for the porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two-Pronged Quest

It was early evening in mid-winter and snow had been falling all day. Matters of court chattered in the background as I watched mesmerising flakes float past the window of the council chamber and settle on the ledge. I yawned, louder than was acceptable in the solemn court, and Arthur rewarded me with a painful jab in the side. ‘Ow! What was that for?’ I glared at him and rubbed the offended area.

Uther stopped mid conversation and shot daggers at us both. The Prince grinned at me and returned to shuffling his papers. His father skittered a parchment across the long table towards him. ‘It has come to my attention that a powerful magical book, a Grimoire, has been hidden in the ruined temple of Hadis.’

I groaned inwardly. Another magical item Uther wanted destroyed that I had to save.

Arthur took the parchment and held it up. It was a rough drawn map of Camelot with the temple, indicated by a circle with a cross in, between the Seas of Meredor and the Valley of the Fallen Kings. I knew nothing of a Grimoire; in fact, it was the first time I had heard the name.

‘I want it found and destroyed.’

Of course he did.

Arthur stood. ‘We’ll set out at first light.’

‘You are to go alone. I have more pressing matters for my Knights.’ Uther rose from his chair, his knights followed suit. They swept out of the room in a blur of red.

*

The first weak light of the day came in through my small window. I burrowed under my blankets, leaving a slit for my eyes, and watched the silent snow. The chamber door clicked open. Gaius entered to hear me chuckling to myself.

‘What are you laughing at?’ He looked at me with a suspicious eyebrow.

I popped my head out and smiled. ‘I’m spending the next few days _alone_ with Arthur.’

‘Your—’ he frowned as if scrabbling around for a word, ‘—cravings, are going to get you into trouble one day my boy.’

‘I can handle them.’ My head was sure I could, my heart not so.

‘That’s as maybe, but you have a job to do. Find the Grimoire before Arthur destroys it and bring it back to me.’

‘MERLIN? Where is my useless toad of a servant?’ Arthur’s crabby voice shattered the peace of an otherwise tranquil morning.

Gaius gave me a look that said _good luck_ before he hurried out of the room.

‘He’s coming Sire.’ I heard him say.

I threw my clothes on, stuffed a few items into my old leather bag, and flung myself out of the door. Just in time to collided with the Prince stamping up to my chambers. A tangle of arms and legs bounced down the steps and hit the floor. I sprawled across Arthur with my knee in his groin and my nose in his ear. We groaned in unison.

He grabbed my shoulders. ‘Merlin! What the _hell_? Get off me.’

‘Yes, Sire.’ I scrambled and scurried out of the door.

*

Our route was to take us through the enchanted forest. Well, I knew it to be enchanted; to Arthur it was just a wood. I also knew it to be the home of Dryads, a mischievous race of tree nymphs.

We rode side by side in silence with the old green cloak I’d borrowed from Gaius turning white with soft snow. I smiled to myself. No chores. No destiny. Just Arthur.

‘What are you smiling at?’

‘Nothing.’

‘You’ve got that shifty look about you. Again.’

‘Shifty? Not me, my Lord.’

Arthur harrumphed, ‘I don’t believe that for a second.’ He reined his horse in.

The forest spread in front of us like a giant ball of knotted wool. The trees knitted together in varying degrees of colour ranging from lime to russet. In the gaps between their branches tiny lights flickered. Fireflies? Dryads? Whatever they were, they made the forest look truly magical. If I were to live anywhere other than Camelot, I would live here, in a treehouse forced amongst the branches. Arthur would be my servant, dressed in the tiniest of loincloths. Actually, sod the loincloth he can be naked. And, I’d make sure he have to pick things up off the floor—in front of me. A quiver ran down my backbone and I readjusted myself in the saddle.

‘Merlin.’ Arthur clicked his fingers in front of my face. ‘Hello. I was saying I’ve spotted a way in.’ He pointed to a small opening that led to a narrow path as he urged his horse forward. I followed blinking away visions of Arthur’s arse.

By the time we’d decided to give up battling through the dense forest, it was dusk. We found a tiny clearing and set about making camp for the night. As I lay out the bedrolls, a new moon shone through the branches and scattered patterns on the snow-covered floor. I couldn’t have been happier. Magic was all around me and I had Arthur to myself. I smiled as a made a fire.

‘There you go, smiling again.’

‘Sorry, Sire. Would you like me to frown?’ I wrinkled my forehead.

‘No. Just, don’t do anything.’

‘Okay.’ I held a log holding hand outstretched and froze.

‘Weirdo.’ Arthur threw a blanket at me.

We sat side by side eating the simple stew I’d made. The only sounds were the crackling of the fire and the slurp of mouths on spoons.

I caught movement in the corner of my eye. I wrenched my head around. There was nothing but a tangle of trees and shafts of moonlight.

‘Now what?’

‘I thought I saw something.’

‘What?’

‘Dunno.’

Arthur discarded his plate and settled into his bedroll, pulling blankets and his cloak up to his nose. ‘Your imagination. Again.’

‘Maybe.’ I chucked another log onto the fire.

I settled down for the night, listened to Arthur’s slow and rhythmic breathing, and let my mind wander back to my made-up treehouse and nude servant. I closed my eyes and imagined myself sat in a chair with my legs apart and draped over the arms. Arthur was standing in front of me, holding a tray of drinks, stripped bare and looking mighty regal. I drank in every curve of his upper thighs and his soft lower belly and jutting hipbones. I have seen Arthur’s cock on many an occasion but not like in my daydream—standing proud and magnificent. I glance at Arthur’s face; it flushed from neck to forehead.

I shuddered and peeked at sleeping Arthur, he’d have one ear open as usual, I’d have to be quiet. Pushing both hands under my blanket and down my body, I cupped myself and rubbed hard, biting my lips to stifle a moan. Undoing my breeches, I shuffled them down and around my thighs. Spreading my legs, I took my balls in one hand and my cock in the other and conjured up the naked servant Arthur again. Both hands worked in unison as I rolled and pulled. I made vision Arthur sit in my lap, kiss me with his full soft lips, and take me in one hand and himself in the other. As he jerked us off in my mind, I tugged harder under the bedroll, building a loose and fast rhythm.

‘You don’t have to _bash the candle_ alone you know.’

I sat up so fast the blanket fell to one side exposing me for all to see. I gathered it up and swivelled around. ‘Who said that?’ I whispered into the dark.

‘Me.’ A Dryad, hovering in a pale green glow, fluttered in front of my face. She was small, just a bit bigger than my hand, with wings like a bee and translucent skin. The multi coloured leaves of the forest made up her dress and little hat. She was laughing and it sounded like water running over pebbles.

‘What do you mean I don’t have to—’ I coughed. ‘You know—alone.’

She laughed again and little green sparks shimmered into the air. ‘I can give you what you desire.’

‘I don’t know what you are talking about.’

‘Oh, you do. I can give you Arthur. I can make him do to you what you are doing to yourself.’

My throat dried and I repeated her words in my head. It took all of a millisecond to say, ‘Okay. In exchange for—’

‘I want the Grimoire.’

‘Why?’

‘That’s for me to know.’

I shook my head. ‘Gaius wants the book.’

The Dryad twirled in a green haze before settling onto my shoulder. ‘Just think about Arthur’s strong fingers wrapped around you, pulling you off into a glorious conclusion. And later, when you’re lying in post coital bliss in his arms, he places his mouth on yours and as his tongue searches, his hands roam down your body exploring every crevice, every hole. You come again but this time he hasn’t even touched you there—’

‘—okay, okay.’ I was on fire and my body ached for release. And, I was weak when it came to Arthur. ‘I’ll get you the book.’ It was wicked and Gaius will be furious, but the vision she’d planted in my mind overrode any scolding from the old physician.

Her laugh tinkled out into the night as she hovered above the sleeping Arthur, then she swept across his eyelids leaving a trail of green shimmer. And, vanished.

I swallowed, hard.

Arthur stirred and rolled towards me. He opened his eyes and broke a genuine warm smile. He reached out his fingers and interlaced them with mine.

‘What are you doing over there? Come here and let me do naughty things to you.’

Had I died? Was this my version of utopia? My heart hammered so loud, I couldn’t think straight.

‘Come.’ Arthur yanked me over to him. With my trousers still around my thighs, I crawled under his blankets. It must have been a cold night but I was hot. I shrugged off my jacket and tunic and wriggled out of my breeches.

‘Lovely,’ Arthur cooed as he drew me into his body.

I was so hard and wanting, I wasn’t sure how long I was going to last. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out so I shut it again with a pop.

Arthur flipped me onto my side and he did the same. We mirrored each other as he walked his fingers down my body. Cupping my balls with one hand, he wrapped the other around my cock. My body stiffened and I growled into his neck. He rolled his fingers so deliciously I thought I would faint with delirium, his tight grip added to the intoxication. With my eyes squeezed shut I didn’t see him place his mouth on mine, but I felt his tongue force my lips apart and delve in to fill me up. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and hung on as he worked a merciless rhythm of rolling, pulling, and tongue sweeping. He owned me and it was magnificent. I came, thrusting into his fingers and with tears on my cheeks. A laugh that sounded like water over pebbles rang out across the forest.

As I lay, gathered in his strong arms and glowing, he said, ‘You must allow me to service you more often.’

I coughed so bad I had to pound my chest for fear of choking. ‘Arthur, you can service me wherever and whenever the fancy takes you. But, sadly that will not happen.’ I looked into his blue eyes; they were tinged with green and shimmering.

‘The fancy takes me now.’

‘Now?’

‘Yes.’ He dragged me onto his chest and placed his hands behind my head. ‘Open up.’

I opened my mouth wide, hungry for him. He snaked his tongue in and forced my head down so, once again, I was full of him. By God, it felt good. I hardened against his stomach. His hands slipped down my back and his fingers probed the delicate skin between my cheeks. I tried to groan but Arthur’s tongue gagged me. He hooked his ankles around mine and stretched my legs far _far_ apart exposing me to the forest and I loved it. Then, those wicked hands found their prize. One by one, Arthur plunged a finger into me. Excruciating slowly he dipped in and pulled out; swapped fingers then, dipped in and pulled out. The fingers on the other hand massaged the tender skin between my legs. He released my mouth so I could whine pitifully.

‘Do you want me to take you from behind?

I exploded. Who wouldn’t? All over his tunic.

*

I awoke with the dawn, still naked and lying in Arthur’s arms. This was all I ever wanted. I could die now. He stirred. I gathered my clothes and with a heavy heart, shifted onto my bedroll.

Arthur propped himself up on his elbows. He was pale and had a faraway look in his eyes. ‘Urgh. I’ve got a stinking headache.’ He scrubbed a hand across his face. I stared at him.

‘What?’

‘Nothing?’

‘Merlin. Why did you sleep naked? In the snow?’ He pointed to the pile of clothes by my side.

‘I was, um, hot.’

‘You’re weird.’ He threw off his blankets. ‘Yuk, my tunic’s all—stiff.’

I scrabbled into my clothes. ‘I’ll fetch you a fresh one.’

‘Oh!’

‘Oh?’

‘I’ve just remembered a dream. It was so real.’ He shuddered and shook his head.

It was time for a little mischief. ‘Tell me about it.’

‘No.’

‘Go on.’

‘No, Merlin’ His cheeks flushed a rather pretty pink.

‘You were groaning in your sleep.’

‘Was I?’

‘Yes, and you were—um, tossing and turning.’

Arthur stood and muttered, ‘Time to go.’

He was quiet as we rode out of the forest and into the bright calm of a white over meadow. The permanent wrinkle on his forehead told me he couldn’t get his ‘dream’ out of his head. I wouldn’t ever live that night again but I had the memories which kept me grinning most of the day—much to Arthur’s annoyance. He broke his silence to mutter, ‘Keep your eyes peeled for bandits. They’re all over these mountains like a rash.’

That evening, we got our first glimpse of the lost temple as a blurry outline on the horizon. As I made camp under the shelter of a willow heavy with snow, I watched Arthur. His movements were slow and he eyes still had a preoccupied look. I built a fire and spread the bedrolls on the bare earth. Arthur wordlessly lay down. I sighed; I shouldn’t have let my cock rule my head last night. Now, his dream was occupying his thoughts when he should be concentrating on the quest.

‘That’s a big sigh, Merlin.’

‘Yes.’

‘What’s up?’

‘You.’

‘Me. Why?’

‘You’ve been quiet all day. Are you okay?’ I hoped he would tell me about the dream.

‘I had a disturbing dream last night.’

‘Oh. Do you want to tell me about it?’

‘It involved you.’

‘Oh, anything nice?’ That was wicked.

‘Actually, yes.’

‘Yes?’ I took a deep breath. Act normal, Merlin.

‘It was so real.’

‘What happened?’

Arthur ran a finger across his lips and screwed his eyes shut for a moment. ‘I can show you?’

‘Show me?’ My throat tightened and my heart clattered in my ears.

‘If you want?’

I want. I want. ‘Okay.’

Arthur took my hand and yanked me to the floor. He swallowed. ‘It started with you lying by my side with your trousers around your thighs.’ He indicated for me to replicate this, which I did with my eyes on stalks and without question. ‘Then.’ He pulled me towards him. ‘I cupped you, like this.’ Arthur slid a cold hand under my tunic, across my belly, down the inside of my thigh, and wrapped his fingers around my balls. I jolted from his icy touch as he squeezed gently.

‘Then?’ I whimpered.

‘Then, I wrap the fingers of my spare hand around your—’ I squeaked as he gripped my cock. There was a moment of held breaths before he slid his fingers up and down in time to the rolling of the other hand and continued with his story. ‘Then, to stifle your moans, I filled your mouth.’ I groaned and held my breath in an effort to stop the inevitable.

‘Open up.’

I duly did. The force of his tongue in my mouth pushed me onto my back as he built a swift rhythm between hands and mouth. He had done this before. Who with? His weight pressed me into the dirt as he, yet again, worked a merciless rhythm. I was his. And, with that thought I came, wailing into Arthur’s mouth.

He rolled off me. ‘It was no dream was it?’

My flushed cheeks burnt brighter. ‘No.’

‘What happened?’

‘You were enchanted by a wood nymph.’ I yanked my breeches up and frowned. He was going to be angry. Why didn’t I lie? Too late now.

‘For what reason?’

‘She wanted to trade.’

‘Trade?’

‘Yes, the Grimoire for your, um, affections.’

‘And you did the deal.’

‘Yes, I’m sorry Arthur. I was so horny and she, um, offered you. There’s not many people who would refuse.’

‘You’re right about that.’ He smiled.

‘You’re not mad with me?’

‘No.’

‘Why?’

‘Because it’s my turn.’

A thought struck me as I propped up onto my elbows. ‘So, how many?’

‘How many what?’

‘Shagging quests have you been on?’

‘Oh, how delicately put. Every one of them I find someone to pass the time with.’

‘Who?’

‘Sir Gwaine is always—inventive and Leon has an excellent eye for detail.’

‘Together?’

‘Yes. It’s nice to have both skill sets at the same time.’

‘Arthur!’

The Prince laughed and pushed me on the shoulder. ‘Even though you bathe and dress me, I still have secrets.’

‘So it seems you have drawn the short straw this time as I am the only person available.’

‘You’re annoying, Merlin, and clumsy and tardy, but you do have a cute arse and pretty lips.’

‘Thanks, I think.’

Arthur stood up and rested his back against the willow’s trunk. ‘My turn.’

I could see him stiffen against the fabric of his breeches. I leaned against him, forcing one knee between his thighs. With both hands, I kneaded him through the fabric.

‘What do you want?’ I breathed in his ear.

‘To come in your mouth,’ he puffed back.

‘Your wish is my command, Sire.’

Arthur groaned. ‘Now, Merlin. Now.’

‘Can’t you wait?’

‘No. I have a glaring image in my head of your pretty lips and my cock and it’s driving me to distraction.’

‘I’m flattered.’

‘On. Your. Knees. Merlin.’

I grinned. ‘Yes, Sire.’ I undid his belt and slid the breeches down his legs as I fell to the earth with them. I had never done this before and, for that matter, never had it done to me. But I had overheard enough lewd campfire conversations to make a good guess. Arthur’s fingers scratched the bark of the willow as he shoved his hips towards me. Like I said, I have seen him naked many many times but not like this. It turned out he was regal in more ways than one.

‘Merlin,’ Arthur growled. ‘Put those pretty lips around me.’

‘Yes, Sire.’ I’d overheard Leon detailing how his favourite squire uses his tongue, and so doing the same I swirled mine and teased the tip for a moment before taking him all in. Arthur whimpered and thrust into me. I can safely say that there is nothing more satisfying than having your mouth full of royal cock. The Prince was at my mercy, I grasped his thighs for purchase and concentrated on building a steady rhythm. I’d also heard Gwaine say that if you hum a tune whilst doing the job it drives the recipient wild. The only tune I knew was a little ditty the jester sung, so I hummed that whilst increasing the pace. It did the job.

Arthur cried out, 'No,no,no,' and came, grunting into the snow-covered canopy and with his fingers tangled in my hair. I, on the other hand, choked. I tried to pull away but Arthur had my head clamped to his groin as he rode the remains of his orgasm. I dug my fingers into his soft arse cheeks until he let me go. I fell backwards gulping like a stranded fish.

‘First time?’ Arthur asked as he pulled up his breeches.

‘Did it show?’ I gasped.

‘Not at all.’ He reached out and pulled me up. We stood face to face as he said, ‘Your turn tomorrow.’

Tomorrow? Now. Now. Now. I wanted to say but ended up croaking, ‘Okay.’

I awoke, wrapped in Arthur’s arms for the second morning in a row. Half-awake he turned to face me. ‘Merlin, what happens on this quest, stays on this quest. Understand?’

‘Yes, Sire. I never want to go back to Camelot.’

He laughed. ‘Sometimes, I wish that.’

‘Do you?’

‘Come on, it’s time to go.’

Later that day we arrived at the fog-shrouded temple of Hadis and it had an aura, as if impressions of decay were hovering in the air. I shuddered as something crawled up my spine.

‘Can we be quick?’

Arthur dismounted and slung the reins over the lower branch of a dead tree. ‘As quick as you like.’

I joined him and we walked into the unknown.

Arthur peered around the corner of a ruined wall. ‘Where would somebody hide a magic book?’

‘Well, if I were a sorcerer, I hide it plain sight.’

Arthur glared at me. ‘How do you know that?’

I shrugged. ‘A guess.’

‘Plain sight? Like lying on the floor or something.’

‘No. It’s magical so it could be right in front of us just—invisible.’

‘Invisible?’

‘Yes.’ I really wanted this day to end. I wanted my _tomorrow_ that Arthur promised and that thought, and subsequent conjured images clouded my mind.

‘So you seem to be in clever-mode. Where would this invisible book be?’

‘On the altar.’ That was not a guess. I could feel a force pulling me in that direction.

‘On the altar.’ Arthur repeated and swept his hand in front of us. ‘Please. Lead on.’

The temple was large and sprawling. I made a few false turns so Arthur wasn’t suspicious about my sudden navigational skills. Then, an intact stone altar complete with skull carvings emerged from the mist. We both stood for a moment considering it.

‘Well, go on then.’ Arthur pushed me toward it.

I frowned at him before running my hand across the seemingly empty top. It stopped mid sweep. Closing my fingers around the edge of the Grimoire I picked it up and it reappeared. It buzzed in my hand with a thousand spells and a lifetime of learning. I handed the large leather-bound book to Arthur. Even as a non-believer, it was clear he could feel its power. He took a step away. ‘I don’t want it. You carry it.’

I tucked the book under my arm. What did the Dryad’s want with such power? Gaius will be furious with me for giving it away in exchange for a hand job. Maybe, I wouldn’t tell him that part. Who was I kidding? The old man knew me better than I knew myself. I’m sure he’s a secret telepath.

‘It’s tomorrow,’ I said as we rode away from the spooky temple.

‘I know what you want.’

‘Um, it could be my reward for finding the book.’ I ventured.

‘Merlin, do you think the Crown Prince of Camelot gives blowjobs as rewards to his servants?’

I gulped. ‘No, Sire.’

He laughed and kicked his horse into a gallop.

We stopped for the night under the same willow. My hands were jittery as I built a fire, you could cut the expectation in the air with a knife.

Then, fingers stroked my hair and down my cheeks. I jumped. ‘Come on then pretty boy,’ Arthur said and dragged me up.

Pretty boy? Did he believe that or was it part of the patter? ‘Pretty boy?’ I repeated.

‘Oh, yes.’ He fingers parted my lips before he leaned in to kiss me. I quivered as he pressed me back against the tree. He undid my neckerchief and said, ‘Give me your wrists.’ With my heart clanging I duly held them out. Arthur tied one end of the scarf around them and then yanked my arms up to fasten the other end to a branch. I was so stretched I was on tiptoe. Arthur placed his mouth near my ear. He always smelt of lavender and polishing oil. His breath was hot on my cheek as he whispered in my ear, ‘What do you want?’

 ‘You.’ I breathed.

‘What part of me?’

‘Your mouth.’

‘Where?’

‘On me.’

‘On what?’

He was enjoying prolonging the wait. I wriggled my hips. I was hard and uncomfortable against the fabric of my breeches. I nodded. ‘Down there.’

‘Okay,’ he murmured and slid around to face me. It was no wonder that every lady courtier, and every knight it seemed, wanted this man. His piercing blue eyes bore into me as he flicked away his blonde fringe and licked his lips. With one hand, he undid my trousers and slipped them down. I was now exposed and so very wanting. He took a step away. ‘You look good like this, Merlin. Maybe I’ll fix a high hook in my chambers and string you up more often.’

I wanted to say yes please but squeaked instead.

‘Where do you want me pretty boy?’

‘On. Your. Knees.’ I croaked.

Arthur rolled a low growl before dropping to the dirt. With his hands clamped on my thighs, pressing them painfully into the bark of tree, he took me into his warm mouth in one. Strung up and pinned by the most delicious man, the only movement I had was my head, which I bent onto my chest to watch one of my many fantasies come true.

As Arthur worked me, his cheeks hollowed and his lips reddened and glistened with moisture. A tingle raced up my spine and stood the hairs up on the back of my neck. I lost the ability to breath and my knees disappeared.

I groaned, with every swirl of his tongue and graze of his teeth, he was slowly tearing me apart.

‘Arthur.’ I managed.

‘Um.’ He vibrated.

‘Arthur. Now.’

He pulled away with the most amazing noise I’d ever heard and slid up my body. He placed his mouth on mine and he tasted like both of us rolled into one heady tang.

‘Now?’

Another squeak.

He unclamped my thighs, forced himself into the space between my body and the tree, and snaked his hands around to capture me. I arched to accommodate him behind me and felt him stiff against my lower back. Again, he cupped my balls with one hand and wrapped the other around my wet cock. All I could see was the bare forest floor, my breeches around my ankles, and the hands of a warrior working me towards another glorious conclusion. Yet again, he owned me and yet again, it was magnificent. I was so close, screwing my eyes shut, I called, ‘Stop. Stop.’ I didn’t want the moment to end. Arthur knew and I watched his hands slow to a tortuous pace but it was no good, I came, curling my toes and pulling against my restraints.

‘Definitely a hook in my chambers and few more ties needed. I think those baby foal legs of yours would look pretty tied above your head with silk.’ Arthur said as pulled the neckerchief off my aching wrists.

I dropped to the ground. As far as I was concerned, whatever Arthur wanted, he could have. He knelt next to me and placed his mouth to my ear. ‘On the next quest, I’ll remember the lavender oil.’

I juddered at the new thoughts rampaging around me mind.

*

I placed the Grimoire in the clearing where it had all started. A voice, like water over pebbles, tinkled in my head, _Thank you, Merlin. I hope you are enjoying the trade._

_Oh, I certainly am._ I replied.

As we rode out of the knitted forest, the treehouse fantasy reared again in my mind. ‘Arthur?’

‘Um.’

‘I want to build a treehouse in the forest of Brechffa.

‘A treehouse?’

‘Yes. It could also be a—um, playpen.’

‘A playpen?’ Arthur laughed. ‘Just make sure it has some strong high hooks.’

‘And a big long shelf for lavender oil?’ I grinned at him and wriggled in my saddle.

That evening the chateau appeared over the top of the high trees surrounding Camelot. Its pale walls glowed in the setting sun. I wanted time to slow, for the horses to walk in treacle, and never to go home. ‘What are going to tell your father?’

‘I’ll tell him we didn’t find the Grimoire. What are you going to tell Gaius?’

‘The same—I hope.’

The old physician was in the courtyard as we rode into citadel. He took one look at me and scowled. Oh, good God, he knew. How? I glanced at Arthur who winked and reined his horse away. ‘Just going to get some wood, hooks, and oil,’ he called back.

‘Why?’ Gaius questioned.

‘No idea.’ I turned away to disguise my hot cheeks.

‘So have you got the book?’ Gaius asked as we entered his chambers.

‘Um, no.’

‘No. Couldn’t you find it?’

‘No.’

‘Merlin?’

I sighed. ‘Yes, we found it.’

‘So, where is it?’

‘With the Dryads.’

‘The Dryads?’

‘Yes.’

‘Why may I ask?’

‘We traded it.’ There really was no use lying to Gaius. I may as well just get the tongue lashing over and done with.

‘For what?’

I didn’t answer.

‘For what, Merlin,’ he repeated.

‘Um, indulgence.’

‘Indulgence? What are you talking about?’

‘Okay, sex.’

‘Sex! With the Dryads!’

No! With Arthur.’

‘With Arthur!’

Shit. Digging a hole.

Gaius sat heavily onto a nearby chair. ‘Tell me the story.’

‘You don’t want details do you?’

‘No! I certainly do not.’

‘I was so horny, it was the treehouse image you see—’ I reddened, again. ‘And I seriously wanted Arthur. A Dryad offered to enchant him to—you know—in exchange for the Grimoire.’ I gushed on a long breath.

‘So you took the offer.’

‘Yes, of course. Wouldn’t anyone?’

‘No, Merlin, I wouldn’t.’

‘Um, no.’

‘And, after that?’

‘Then—we didn’t need an enchantment.’

‘No not that! The book, Merlin.’

‘The chief Dryad has it.’

‘I see.’ He got up and paced the chamber. ‘So what have you learned from all this?’

‘That Arthur is really great with his hands—and mouth.’

‘Merlin!’


End file.
